PROJECT SUMMARY Learning health system (LHS) research is a pivotal way to engage the research community with the clinical community to mitigate the 17-year evidence to practice gap, improve quality of care and optimize patient outcomes. The 3-part LHS process a) transforms data to knowledge by assembling, analyzing, and interpreting data; b) applies knowledge gleaned through data to improve performance by feeding the data-knowledge back into practice to create change; and c) gathers performance data to update and continue the learning cycle building on best practices. A LHS approach in rehabilitation could accelerate the testing and adoption of practices under real-world conditions. However, knowledge and use of LHS research methodology in medical rehabilitation is limited. While some LHS research resources exist, focusing predominantly on implementation science and bioinformatics in medical settings, these resources are fragmented and serve only selected institutions, investigators, or disciplines. LeaRRN will unify LHS research resources across the disciplines of rehabilitation. LeaRRN?s Didactic Interaction component activities will foster awareness of LHS research within the rehabilitation clinical and scientific communities and deliver training and networking opportunities that build competencies to advance LHS research. The specific aims for the Didactic Interactions component are to: 1) facilitate awareness of the LHS cycle to facilitate the transformation of rehabilitation care; 2) equip researchers and clinicians with LHS research skills; and 3) accelerate the adoption of LHS research competencies in rehabilitation through consultation and collaboration. We will capitalize on a multimodal education and training approach to enhance awareness, build competency, and accelerate adoption of a LHS approach in medical rehabilitation. This component will develop and disseminate didactic content linked to real-world case examples illustrating implementation and dissemination of knowledge to change practice within clinical rehabilitation contexts, and offer training workshops, symposia, and educational resources (e.g., web-based, print materials) to medical rehabilitation clinicians and scientists to develop and implement LHS competencies in a clinical context. Didactic activities will foster LHS competency development, implementation and collaboration between researchers and health systems by utilizing web-based resources and consultation in addition to in-person events and networking activities, The Didactic Interactions component will be led by Drs. Mary Slavin (BU) and Theresa Shireman (Brown). The Didactic Interactions team with specialized skills in stakeholder engagement, improvement and implementation science, health systems and health economics will plan activities and draw upon the extensive pool of faculty from the collaborating academic institutions to provide extensive and varied programming venues and consultation services.